William Taylor
William "Will" (voiced by Riley O'Flynn) is a main character of NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Like Elliot Edwards, he also has a sport related dream, though he plays soccer rather than basketball. Appearance Will has blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears a red soccer shirt, a long- sleeved beige undershirt, a yellow and blue vest, gray soccer shorts, blue and yellow soccer shoes, and red socks. His shirt, shorts, socks, and shoes are part of his soccer team uniform. Personality Will is friendly, active, and curious, getting along well with his father. His talent is soccer, and he enjoys playing soccer with his dad. His dad is a businessman and has to leave home often, leaving Will alone at times. Will has a friendly bond with Helen and are both strong friends who know how to work together. He wishes for all of the Nightopians to be safe and at peace with one another. Intro Will's story starts out with him playing soccer (football) with his friends (a brief cameo at the beginning shows a boy with spiked blue hair, much like Elliot), weaving the ball in and out of a row of cones. He kicks and scores a goal. He cheers, when it shows a man picking up the ball coming out of the net: Will's dad. He smiles and tosses the ball back. The next immediate scene, Will's Dad is leaving the home. He pats Will's head, and suddenly they're outside. His Dad gets in the car, which changes into a plane and flies away, Will calling for him. Will turns around to see his Dad's plane flying away. The landscape turns cold and blue, and Will is surrounded by his teammates. Their eyes turn red and they start laughing, before turning into monsters. Will runs away as they chase him, then sees a bright light ahead. He spreads out his arms. Ending Will wakes up in his bed crying. After sitting up, he thanks NiGHTS aloud, showing that he still remembers him despite awaking from Nightopia. His hand balls into a fist as it glows of red light. Realizing he was sleeping with his soccer ball, he remembers he has a soccer game. The scene changes to a large stadium filled with people with people cheering. The monitor shows the scores between the two teams, showing that it is so far a tie. The scene switches to Will running on the field without his undershirt and vest and with red knee-high socks and black soccer shoes. A team member passes the ball to him, and once Will catches it with his feet, he sees two members of the other team in front of him. Will notices that his other team members are blocked by the other team, and his eyes close. The scene switches to Will in his soccer uniform at a cliff with his soccer ball, his hands glowing red. Light hits him, and the scene returns to the real world. Will becomes alerted to see his father in a business suit cheering for him. Will nods his head, and runs through the other team, kicking the ball in the same way he did in the intro. When he is kicking the ball through, in a turning position it changes to him in his normal outfit turning and flying in Bellbridge, flying towards the moon. The scene lights back to him kicking the ball into the goal. People cheer while his father gives him a well-done pose. Will does a pose of satisfaction of the win, and his friends jump all over him in hugs, one mostly being an African boy. The scene shines up to the sun. Dream Worlds Dreams Will's Dream Worlds are very much like the average boyhood nature. Bosses All of Will's bosses are all appeared to be male. Donbalon, who is a clown, has a male high-pitched laugh which rings on during the two battles which the player faces him. Chamelan, who is a magician, has a dry laugh and seems to have a male job, as females normally don't use magician tricks like him. Cerberus is referred to as a he when he is first mentioned, and appears more male. Pure Valley Pure Valley is based off of Will's childhood times with his father (such as how all the dandelions are like a field his father used to take him to to play all day). Pure Valley is where Will's White Ideya is hidden. The boss for this dream is Donbalon. Lost Park Lost Park is based off of how Will would be left alone with his father; or on a journey without him. Lost Park is where Will's Blue Ideya is hidden. The boss for this dream is Chamelan. Delight City Delight City is based off of Will's fun-loving side which he developed from his father. Delight City is where Will's Green Ideya is hidden. The boss for this dream is Cerberus. Trivia *Will is 12 years old. Category:Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters